Dramione Drabbles
by Gracie x
Summary: A collection of short one-shots, drabbles and ficlets.


A/N: Hi everyone! This is going to be the first in a series of short drabbles and one-shots, all centred around Dramione.

Sometimes I'm hit by inspiration and write fics and although these moments come few and far between, I thought I may as well throw them together and let you guys read them. I hope you enjoy reading these, let me know your thoughts!

I'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, I won't be having these short chapters be proofread but they should read reasonably well.

This particular drabble is light and fluffy and probably borderline cheesy but it's one of my own personal favourites. Enjoy!

Disclaimer; of course, I own nothing but sentence structure.

* * *

Hermione looked up through the frosted glass at the drifting snow outside. She lacked her usual concentration and struggled to focus on her assignment. It was infuriating how her mind wandered with the change in the weather. She eventually gave up on her work with a huff and decided to pick it back up later; it was due in 2 weeks anyway.

Snow was Hermione's favourite thing (save for friends, family and books) and she was enthralled with the way the snowflakes danced around each other. Even as a child Hermione found the idea of no-two-snowflakes-being-the-same fascinating and marvelled at each of their individual designs. In a sense, snow was Hermione's first interaction with "magic"; white blankets that seemed to appear overnight and the wonder and amazement that followed were one of the few things that still managed to excite the Gryffindor.

She decided to take a walk and enjoy the snow before it inevitably became grey and slushy. Thankfully, this year there were fewer students staying over during Christmas break, with many families still overly cautious and wanting to keep their children under familial supervision.

Gathering her things, Hermione moved out of the joint common room that she shared with none other than the Slytherin prat, Draco Malfoy. As she made her way to her bedroom, she cast a few warming spells and wore extra layers just to be extra careful

.

Hermione grimaced at the cold. She had chosen to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, partially due to her Head Girl duties and partially because she had fallen in love with the magical festivities at the school.

Content that she wouldn't catch a cold, Hermione made her way out from the top of the Prefects' tower and into the open. She exhaled a misty breath into the snowy grounds surrounding her school and smiled happily at her favourite season. However, even after charming her gloves, scarf and hat to stay warm, she still shivered slightly under the frosty conditions. Snowflakes flew at her face and the snowstorm had begun to lessen slightly but was yet to cease.

She trudged slowly towards her tree beside the lake. Everyone knew the tree was Hermione's. It was the only tree with a bench attached to it and she was frequently found in her favourite spot reading a book or just reflecting on the past. Of course, Hermione had friends, her favourites being Luna, Ginny and Neville but sometimes one required serenity and solitude over companionship. More often than not, Hermione preferred to get lost in a good book than meaningless chatter about classes or awkward reflection on the war.

As she approached, she spotted a figure sat in her usual place. A little disgruntled, Hermione wondered who was brave enough to take her seat and most of all, who was crazy enough to be out in a snowstorm... Aside from herself.

She edged closer and saw that the figure belonged to a boy, roughly taller than Hermione herself. Gathering her Gryffindor courage, she walked the last steps slowly and coughed lightly. The boy turned to face her, a look of surprise covering his features.

"What the- Oh. Granger.. Why on Earth are you out in this weather?"

She groaned inwardly and wondered why it had to be Malfoy, now of all times. All she wanted to do was enjoy the weather. Admittedly, though, she had wondered where the blonde had disappeared to; without his presence, their common room felt quite.. lonely.

Mumbling, Hermione replied, "The same could be asked of you."

"I asked first."

Hermione huffed but answered anyway, "If you must know, I just wanted to appreciate the snow. It's my favourite time of the year."

He continued staring at the lake, "... Me too."

"That doesn't explain why you're sat at my tree."

Draco considered the words before replying, "I didn't know you owned this tree. If anything, the tree belongs to Hogwarts. Anyone can use it."

She glared at him, "I always sit in this spot and nobody has ever bothered me."

Pointedly she took a seat next to him and earned an exasperated sigh from the Slytherin but no objections were made.

They fell into a comfortable silence, watching the snowflakes drift around them.

Hermione began to fidget, unable to stay still considering the weather conditions. After a while, an idea hit Hermione, and the corners of her mouth tugged upwards to form a mischievous grin. She gripped her wand in her pocket and smiled innocently at Draco.

"I think I'm going to make my way back, you should do the same, it's freezing out here, you'll catch a cold." She stood up and turned to leave.

He watched her warily, she had smiled far too sweetly at him and her sudden departure was a cause for concern.

He groped around his robe for his wand and held it in his hand, just in case. Staring at Granger's retreating silhouette, he had just relaxed again when she spun around.

His mouth made a small frown as he realised his reflexes hadn't reacted quickly enough. A perfectly formed snowball hit his face as the witch responsible ran away as fast as possible.

Growling, Draco hurriedly staggered up, spluttering snow and muttering, "Oh no you don't." He produced a snowball with the tip of his wand and flicked it towards Granger. His aim was good and it hit her square on the back. She stopped.

Turning around, she glared at him. He took a deep breath as she made several snowballs at once and aimed them all at him. Now that... was unfair.

He fled the snowballs as they gave chase and managed to evade most of them. However, he didn't notice the additional two that were behind him and grimaced when one hit his exposed neck and the other caught his leg. He was not going to be outdone. Especially not by Granger.

He turned to face her and watched as she giggled with delight. He pouted and called out, "You've really gone and done it now, Granger. This. is. war."

And with that he chased after her, snowballs in hand, opting for the traditional muggle way of snowball fighting. He threw 3 but the pesky witch skilfully dodged all of them. Aggravated, he stopped and allowed her to feel a false sense of relief, she slowed down and faced the Slytherin about 10 feet away from him. She stuck her tongue out, surprising them both and teased him, "Given up already Malfoy?"

She blushed at her own voice and blamed her childishness on the Christmas spirit.

He only smirked at her and took advantage of her embarrassment to cast a quick, non-verbal _"Caesum Movemento"_.

The spell disabled Hermione's movement for 5 seconds, which was more than enough time for Draco to grab a handful a snow, smile smugly and stuff it down the witch's back. As she regained movement, Hermione jumped and involuntarily squealed.

"Ohhh my GOD MALFO- I SWEAR TO MERLIN." She squirmed in discomfort and shock before the cold settled in and the witch quickly regained her senses.

She narrowed her eyes at Malfoy who was doubled over in laughter. With a pout on her lips and adrenaline surging through her veins, Hermione tackled Draco who was unprepared and promptly knocked over. As he fell he instinctively reached out for something to hold onto and of course the only thing in reach was Hermione. And thus, they both fell onto the snow.

After a scream from Hermione and a grunt from Draco, they both fell silent. Hermione blushed as she realised the compromising position that they were in. Both were breathing heavily and small clouds of water vapour surrounded them. She quickly manoeuvred and pushed herself off him, whilst Draco stayed put.

Once on her feet, Hermione stammered and made an excuse to go back to the castle. But upon her swift exit, she tripped over her own feet and landed once again, on top of Draco Malfoy.

Draco laughed airily, "I didn't know you were so interested in me, Granger."

Hermione turned even redder, feeling her cheeks burn up, but stayed indignant. "Don't get too full of yourself, Malfoy. You've probably only imagined this in your dreams."

He stared intently at her lips, watching as they formed words and strung together sentences. They were pink, plump and looked oh so inviting.

Draco gave in to temptation and muttered under his breath, "Yeah.. Something like that Granger."

Gently raising his head, he cupped her face and brought their mouths together. Instead of pulling away, Hermione returned the kiss which surprised them both but Draco wasn't going to complain. Her lips were as soft as he imagined and she tasted sweet but clear like a pleasant mix of cherries and fresh snow.

As they broke apart, Hermione laughed nervously before getting up and offering a hand to Draco.

They walked hand in hand towards the castle bundled in hats and scarves and the irresistible lull of "what now?".

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review if you want to see more because reading reviews

Also, whenever I seem to read fics featuring Hermione, she always seems to say Oh Merlin or "For Merlin's sake" but considering she grew up in the muggle world, I think she'd still be prone to the occasional "Oh my god" but I guess that's just my thoughts ahaha

Please review if you want to see more because reading reviews motivates me to write more since you guys are my inspo ;)


End file.
